Iris
by Debora
Summary: Minha 2ª song, espero que gostem.Iris Goo Goo Dolls


N/A:Mais uma song minha...Bom, quero agradecer à Angelina que me mandou uma review no FF.net, não consegui retornar seu e-mail, pois sua caixa postal estava cheia, mas obrigada pela review adorei! Bom, vou parar de enrolar e dizer que estou com um projeto para uma fanfic longa, vou tentar de novo, espero que saia bem dessa vez, agora, com vcs, minha song....  
  
ÍRIS  
  
(Goo Goo Dolls)  
  
15 de Julho  
  
Como eu pude ter sido tão ingênua?É óbvio que ele estava me enganando!!!Quem iria acreditar que um Malfoy estaria interessado numa Weasley/?Só a Gina burra aqui!E e ele ainda teve a cara de pau de pau de me mandar uma caixa, o que quer que tenha lá dentro eu não estou interessada...Humpt! Mas acho que a carta que veio junto...Não Gina!Não seja burra novamente!!!Mas acho que não teria problema...Ai, vou abrir logo, aí eu paro logo de pensar nisso!  
  
'Querida Gina,'  
  
'Você não deve estar entendendo nada, e querendo se matar por ter aberto essa carta, mas eu lhe peço, pelos nossos bons momentos juntos, leia até o final... Bom, primeiro de tudo, eu realmente não quis ser um Comensal, tudo que eu fiz foi para te proteger, você pode na acreditar agora, mas eu tentei de tudo, essa foi a única saída...'  
  
And I'd give upforever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
'Me perdoe, eu não queria ter te deixado naquelas circunstâncias, eu tinha que aproveitar o único tempo que eu tinha com você, eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo ou que fim vou ter, mas tudo valeu a pena, eu consegui te salvar...'  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
'Eu fiz uma escolha difícil, eu te salvaria, mas você me odiaria quem sabe, para sempre...A única pessoa que realmente me conheceu, que ultrapassou a barreira de gelo e conseguiu chegar ao meu coração...Tudo que eu não queria que você fizesse, afinal para mim, eu estava ótimo com a minha fama de mau...Rs*!E quem imaginaria que a então rotulada pequena Weasley, faria o que ninguém consegui...'  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
'Eu sei que eu errei, menti para você, falei que estava tudo bem, e te deixei no dia seguinte sem explicações...Mas agora está tudo acabado, eu matei meu pai, era matar ou morrer, e eu preso te ver de novo antes disso...'  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
'Eu temo que não conseguiria voltar à sociedade, como eu mesmo, e não como meu pai me moldou.E sim no que você me tornou...Mas quero que saiba que por você e com você eu enfrentaria tudo, qualquer coisa...'  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
'Ah, e se você depois de tudo isso, quiser me ver, enfrentar tudo comigo, abra a caixa, a que veio junto com essa carta, pense com carinho...'  
  
'Beijos,'  
  
'Seu D.M.'  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Após ler a carta, Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava indecisa em abrir ou não a caixa..."O que eu tenho a perder?Ele perdeu muito mais por mim!"E então ela decidiu abrir... Dentro da caixa estava um bicho de pelúcia, Gina não entendeu nada...Mas Como?Resolveu colocá-lo na sua estante já que não teria outra serventia, não saberia como encontrar Draco..."Mas que brincadeira é essa?Ele ilude e depois acaba com as minhas esperanças?" Quando tocou o bicho sentiu um famoso puxão abaixo do umbigo, era isso!Uma chave de portal! Apareceu em um jardim muito bonito, á sua frente erguia-se uma grandiosa mansão.Ficou em dúvida se entrava ou não, mas resolveu entrar...Deparou-se com um hall e após, uma sala enorme com sofás muito confortáveis, uma lareira e uma estante, foi tudo o que ela consegui ver quando um vulto em uma capa preta parou na sua frente. -Virginia, suponho que ainda se lembre de mim... -Draco?! -Sim, pequena. -Tudo aquilo é verdade? -Sim, acredita em mim agora? -Sempre acreditei, só não consegui enxergar. -Você me perdoa? -Draco, eu... -Já sei, você está tendo um caso secreto com o Potter perfeito e veio aqui só para esfregar na minha cara.Ok, vc já fez! -Algumas coisas nunca mudam...Vc sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas...É claro que eu te perdôo!Seria uma besta se não o fizesse.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am -Isso quer dizer que você ainda me ama? -Certas coisas nunca mudam... -O quê?Eu sabia! -Me deixa terminar...Como meu amor por vc, nunca vai mudar! E ela foi envolvida em um beijo com gosto de saudade, de alegria, enfim, um beijo digno do reencontro dos dois... -Estou pronto para assumir tudo, com você, eu estou. -Isso é outra coisa que quero conversar com você  
-Por que?  
-Se você não quiser voltar á sociedade como o Draco que eu conheço, eu vou entender, aliás acho até bom para dar um choque nos meus pais...  
-Você esta falando sério?  
-Sim, só não seja o Malfoy mau comigo, ok?  
-Tudo bem minha pequena, obrigada!  
-T-amo!  
-Também te amo muito!  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am 


End file.
